March 25, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The March 25, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 25, 2013 at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary As WrestleMania 29 nears, it is apparent that CM Punk will not honor the classic adage and give the devil his due. The Straight Edge Superstar strolled into The City of Brotherly Love with Paul Bearer's urn still in his possession and wasted no time in foretelling the downfall of The Undertaker. Punk's pre-emptive requiem for The Phenom might have been a bit too soon, because the arena lights cut out and The Lord of Darkness himself appeared in the ring, dropping Punk with minimal fanfare and no small amount of relish. The Undertaker's attack knocked the urn loose, but his efforts to reclaim the talisman fell short when Paul Heyman snatched up the urn and fled to the locker room area with Punk on his heels. Still, in what may be the most personal contest in The Undertaker's WrestleMania career, consider the first punch thrown. It appears the WWE Universe will never know who would attempt to pronounce Fandango's name in Philadelphia, because no sooner had the finicky Superstar made his entrance than Chris Jericho cut the newcomer off to administer some payback for Fandango's cheap shot against Y2J on SmackDown. Watch: Y2J decks the dancer | Jericho schools The Showoff Jericho's attack sent Fandango two-stepping back to the locker room, but Y2J's respite was short-lived because Dolph Ziggler chose that moment to make his entrance for their contest in Fandango's absence (Photos: Jericho vs. Ziggler). The longtime rivals clashed mightily, but Jericho gained the upper hand over The Showoff when he locked in the Walls of Jericho. Although Ziggler was forced to tap to the former Undisputed Champion, Big E Langston stormed the ring and flattened Jericho in retribution. The attack came too late to earn Jericho a disqualification win, but left him worse for wear anyway ... and all the more vulnerable when Fandango returned to pick the bones with a vicious top-rope leg drop that is unlikely to be forgotten anytime soon. They say Ryback has the strength of multiple men, so Mark Henry did the only logical thing to prepare for “The Human Wrecking Ball’s” challenge at WrestleMania: He took on a tag team all by himself (Watch: Double trouble for Henry | Photos) In this case, the brave souls were none other than The Usos, and although the dynamic Samoans used their synchronized strikes to keep Henry on his heels, it wasn't enough to keep The World's Strongest Man down. A crisscross of superkicks took the big man off his feet for a moment, but Henry rallied fast to reopen the Hall of Pain's doors. One World's Strongest Slam later, and Henry's two-for-one victory was complete. Like a walking Timex, Ricardo Rodriguez takes a lickin’ and keeps on tickin’. World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio's beloved friend may have been hobbled by Jack Swagger last week on Raw, but Rodriguez was there in all his glory to accompany The Pride of Mexico for his non-title Champion vs. Champion bout against Antonio Cesaro in the Wells Fargo Center. Unfortunately, Rodriguez's fortitude would come at Del Rio's expense when Swagger interfered in the match and targeted Rodriguez once more. Del Rio had been in the midst of a rousing comeback against the brawling U.S. Champion Cesaro, who dominated early on, but once Swagger targeted Rodriguez, the World Champion willingly abdicated the bout and suffered a count-out loss as he drove the “Real American” back. Frustration ultimately got the better of The Essence of Excellence, and Del Rio put a post-match hurting on Cesaro with the Cross Armbreaker despite losing the match. The Prime Time Players could have used Pancake Patterson on their side in Philadelphia, because it was they who found themselves flattened by Team Hell No in a major victory en route to their WWE Tag Title bout at WrestleMania 29. The audacious loudmouths came out swinging against the champs, looking to bully Daniel Bryan into an early defeat. But with Dolph Ziggler, Big E Langston and AJ Lee watching from the entrance ramp, the submission technician countered and summoned Kane from his corner. It was all she wrote from there, as The Devil's Favorite Demon spelled the Players’ doom with a Chokeslam to Darren Young for the victory. With Triple H's days potentially numbered as a WWE Superstar, The Game took the opportunity to address the Philadelphia faithful in what may be his final trip to the Wells Fargo Center before he faces Brock Lesnar with his career at stake. The King of Kings was heartfelt in his sentiments but also defiant in the face of The Anomaly, vowing to persevere and overcome the odds that had been stacked against him ... And then Wade Barrett interrupted. The Intercontinental Champion's arrival went about as well as the WWE Universe might expect: No sooner had Barrett beckoned Triple H to hasten his exit than he found himself the recipient of a boot to the nether region that brought the champion down like a ton of bricks. That, as Barrett has just found out, is not how one plays The Game. Wade Barrett's interruption of Triple H may have cost him more than just a bit of pride: The low blow that left the Intercontinental Champion wounded also left him vulnerable to the attacks of The Miz, who picked up a win over the weakened champion in The City of Brotherly Love. Barrett didn't go easily in the bout, rallying from his pain to put Miz through his paces, but his longtime foil was simply fresher than the brawling Englishman. Miz powered his way through Barrett's barrage, going to work on the champion's knee and taking advantage of Barrett inadvertently aggravating his injury against the ropes, finally plying the Figure-Four Leglock for the hard-fought win. As of yet, The Shield do not have a third opponent in their Six-Man Tag Team Match at WrestleMania 29. But they picked up an impressive victory on Raw nonetheless when Zack Ryder, Justin Gabriel & The Great Khali (Oddities, eat your heart out) teamed up to face the NXT veterans in a Six-Man Tag Match of their own. Despite the multifaceted nature of their opponents, The Shield triumphed yet again with a vicious-looking double-team on Gabriel, followed up with a Triple Powerbomb on The Great Khali. But despite the formidable feat of planting The Punjabi Titan, they weren't out of the woods yet. Sheamus, Randy Orton & Big Show made their entrances once the match had ended, sending the “Hounds of Justice” into retreat mode and cementing their uneasy, yet formidable, alliance. You won't see them dancing anytime soon, but that doesn't mean Team Rhodes Scholars’ win over Brodus Clay & Tensai was as sweet as the ginseng Tensai has come to be named for. It might seem unlikely that the scruffy ham-and-eggers of the Scholars could triumph over the boogieing bruisers, but it always helps to have a little twin magic on your side in an impossible situation. Team Rhodes Scholars were bringing the pain to The Funkasaurus and his tattooed tag partner when The Funkadactyls tussled with the Bellas on the outside. The ensuing fracas gave Rhodes the opportunity to capitalize with a Disaster Kick to Clay, felling the big man for the three-count. Mark Henry demolished two opponents in The City of Brotherly Love, so it was only fitting that Ryback demanded the chance to one-up The World’ Strongest Man by taking on the entirety of 3MB by his lonesome. Despite his deep disadvantage in the numbers game, “The Human Wrecking Ball” ran roughshod over the rockers, dismantling the beleaguered guitar zeroes despite a brief spurt of dominance from the bandmates. Give Heath Slater & Co. credit for their fearlessness, but even the kings of rock amounted to no more than an appetizer for Ryback when the beast unleashed an old-school double Shell Shocked on Slater and Jinder Mahal for the win There was a time when AJ Lee and Kaitlyn were best of friends. That time is no longer. The Divas Champion had her hands full with her former BFF when the former “Chickbusters” had it out in the Wells Fargo Center as a result of a backstage scuffle earlier in the evening. Needless to say, the sisterly love was nonexistent between the two but, for all the knocks on AJ's mental stability, she proved herself the wilier of the two when she dodged Kaitlyn's spear outside the ring. Kaitlyn's momentum sent the champion crashing headlong into the barricade, giving AJ a count-out victory when Kaitlyn was knocked too loopy to make it back to the apron. Quid pro quo, WWE Universe: With less than two weeks until their epic WrestleMania rematch, WWE Champion The Rock and John Cena got together for an informal Q-and-A from a foursome of WWE Legends: Mick Foley, Dusty Rhodes, Booker T and Bret “Hit Man” Hart. The back and forth — moderated by Jerry “The King” Lawler — started respectfully enough, but that was before Rhodes made the suggestion that the WrestleMania opponents “take them gloves off” and stop with softball questions. That proved to be the final push the opponents needed, and escalating tensions led to a challenge from The Rock: “You wanna prove me wrong at WrestleMania, prove me wrong. Better yet: How ’bout you prove me wrong right now?” With the journalistic integrity of the Q-and-A compromised, chaos ensued as Cena got in Rock's face and The Great One threw hands against his challenger, countering an Attitude Adjustment into a Rock Bottom that rattled the lecterns and left the Hall of Famers speechless. Clearly, The Rock is ready for WrestleMania. Whether Cena can rise to the challenge is the only question (and answer) that matters. Results ; ; *Chris Jericho defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) (7:30) *Mark Henry defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) in a Two On One Handicap Match (1:35) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) by Count Out (3:25) *Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (4:25) *The Miz defeated Wade Barrett (13:30) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Justin Gabriel, The Great Khali & Zack Ryder (2:35) *Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) (w/ Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Brodus Clay & Tensai (w/ Cameron & Naomi) (2:30) *Ryback defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) in a Three On One Handicap Match (4:05) *AJ Lee defeated Kaitlyn by Count Out (2:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery CM Punk taunted The Undertaker RAW_1035_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_002.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_008.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_014.jpg Chris Jericho v Dolph Ziggler RAW_1035_Photo_015.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_016.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_017.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_018.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_019.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_020.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_021.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_023.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_026.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_028.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_029.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_030.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_031.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_032.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_034.jpg Mark Henry v The Usos RAW_1035_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_037.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_039.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_040.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_041.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_047.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_049.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Alberto Del Rio RAW_1035_Photo_050.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_051.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_052.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_055.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_056.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_058.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_059.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_060.jpg Team Hell No v The Prime Time Players RAW_1035_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_072.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_073.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_076.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_078.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_080.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_083.jpg The Miz v Wade Barrett RAW_1035_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_106.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_110.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_117.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_118.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_123.jpg The Shield v Justin Gabriel, Great Khali & Zack Ryder RAW_1035_Photo_124.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_125.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_126.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_128.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_134.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_135.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_139.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_142.jpg Team Rhodes Scholars v Brodus Clay & Tensai RAW_1035_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_145.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_153.jpg RAW 1035 Photo 154.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_156.jpg Ryback v 3MB RAW_1035_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_161.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_162.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_163.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_165.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_166.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_167.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_171.jpg AJ Lee v Kaitlyn RAW_1035_Photo_172.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_179.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_181.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_177.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_178.jpg The Rock and John Cena participated in a Legends Q-and-A RAW_1035_Photo_186.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_191.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_196.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_205.jpg RAW_1035_Photo_210.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1035 results * Raw #1035 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events